


Bucky got who pregnant?!

by boberson2222



Series: The Winter Soldier is a terrible parent [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I will hope it is good though, I'm trying doesn't that count for something, It may be bad, Parent Bucky Barnes, Unknown Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boberson2222/pseuds/boberson2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is now a free man he got rid of most of his programming. There is just one problem he got somebody pregnant and he doesn't remember who it was. FINISHED IT JUST DOESN'T LET ME SAY IT FOR SOME REASON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A hopeful start

**Author's Note:**

> This would be easier to write on a computer. Not on an iPod.

 

**Bucky's POV**

      I have not had a mental breakdown in almost a week I was just about to break my record and low and behold Nicholas James Fury in is stupid spy master ways made me have one. How exactly did he do it simple SHIELD toke down a HYDRA base when they found in its long forgotten archives had something important about me. I have a kid.That is all it said. Well actually it said and I quote, " In the asset's latest mission. He has impregnated a female enemy agent. After much discussion 'cough' torture 'cough' the asset hasn't told any details of who this woman may be. He will be sent for reprogramming immediately, and we will search by ourselves for who it may be. End quote. They searched all the rest of the documents, but they still haven't found any information on my mystery baby momma as Stark and Barton has so elegantly told me. So here I am with this big problem I am some unlucky, or lucky depending on how you look at it, person's father, and they don't have a clue. Actually maybe they do know. Naw, I am definitely not that lucky that they do and if so what proof do they have? The only thing I know about about the kid is that he is like high school junior or senior age. Like there isn't thousands of random teenagers in the country. He may even be dead the country really did go to hell these past few years. Heck HYDRA could of found him! I could of killed him and I don't even know it. That would definitely make me father of the year killed his son and doesn't even know he had. The only lead we have is that it is one of HYDRA's many enemies has or had the agent that was the mother of my son and or daughter. God! What if she had more than one.

"Buck?"

Why?! Why?! Oh! Why did this have to happen to me!

"Bucky! Stop screaming we can all hear you!"

I can't breath! I cannot breath right now a parent for about five? ten? minutes and my kid has already killed me. This is worse than those terrible nutrition goop that HYDRA made me eat for over seventy years.

'SLAP'

"Finally thank you Natasha you got him to shut up!" 

"Yeah, but know you're shouting tony do I need to slap you too?"

"Bucky? Are you ok buddy."

"Yeah I am now, thanks Natasha."

"Forget about it, slapping you was my pleasure."

"Sooo, who's going to help me find my kid." Lets see they all just raised their hands. Do they have a question or something? Wait maybe they're all in. So I got two spys, a falcon, a billionaire genius, and good old steve. "Thanks lets see what we can do till the next world ending disaster strikes."

"Not like we have anything better to do in the meantime."

"True Sam, but who knows when the next threat i coming."

"Fury probably, but he won't tell us until the last second."

"Hey, Fury could be a great help in the search actually I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

"Capsicle, no thats just. ugh."

"Lets meet up tomorrow. Then we can decide what we will all do to fine this kid."


	2. This is hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody understands what they are doing.

**Nobody's POV**

"What do you want Captain?"

"We would like SHIELD's help in finding Bucky's child."

"We are already looking we have been since we found about the child."

"Have you found anything about who the kid is?"

"A few things the agent was most likely a SHIELD agent because we tryied to stop the Winter Soldier around the time of the agent getting pregnant."

"Really! Who was it?"

"We don't know more SHIELD agents than you suspect have families. And then the are the ones that don't, but they all get abortions."

"What why would they do that."

"90% of pregnant female agents in SHIELD have died. Now almost all just get rid of the child."

"That's just terrible."

"That's just reality Captain live with it. Now if you don't have anything else to say you know where the door is. I'lk give you a list of former and current agents that could have had the baby and the names of the child themselves tomorrow."

BACK IN AVENGERS TOWER

"Well Steve did Fury say anything useful or did he just shout at you like usual?"

"Tomorrow we will have a list of possible children who could be Bucky's"

"That's good Steve, then when we get the list here's what we will do Tony compare the possible children's DNA with Bucky's and then that just leaves Steve, Sam, Clint, Bucky, and I to collect the DNA."

"What would we need to bring exactly?"

"Just a hair, skin, blood, or spit sample try to get a hair sample though it would be the easiest and least harmful to get."

"What do I do after I test the DNA sample Natasha?"

"Destroy it the test is a huuge invasion of privacy."

"Got it."

"All right we will carry out or plan when Fury gives us the list tomorrow."


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the short final chapter this whole thing should've been a one-shot.

**Nobody's POV**

"Well today's finally the day. Oh and don't worry about the DNA samples I searched and found some disgusting old tech that would do the job just fine."

"Well thats good for you Tony, but really nobody cares so cap crack open the file and show us the teens we are going to steal from."

"Lets see here........"

ONE REASONABLY LONG LIST LATER. THE REACTIONS THEY EACH GOT.

Natasha didn't let on teen find out what she wa doing.

Clint was mostly successful, but a one Kate Bishop caught him and paid him back by kicking him where the sun don't shine.

Steve just asked the parents and was completely successful, but was slapped twice, questioned profusely five times, slapped once, had a great homecooked meal, and was punched once. All and all it was a good day for him.

Bucky tried both Natasha's way and Steve's way he was successful, but was almost arrested because of all the complaints about some homeless man taking hair from teenagers.

Finally Sam's was always got generally the same reaction for failing to be sneaky they all were somewhat like this, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, you are too old for me so please stop."

"Sorry."

"Did? Did you just take a piece of my hair?!"

"What! No what are you talking about!"

"OH MY GOSH! You are such a creeper somebody help me. Please!" Sam usually ran after the last part.

BACK AT THE LAB AFTER ALL THE TESTS ARE FINISHED

"What do you mean none of these kids are MY KID."

"Slow down Buckster DNA does not lie, and all these say that they are not related to you."

"Well then who's fault is it? Steve you had the list?"

"I got the list from Fury."

"Well then looks like me and Fury are going to have a nice conversation."

FURY'S OFFICE ON THE HELICARRIER

"Put me down Barnes."

"Oh no! You are going to tell me who you didn't put on the list"

"What makes you think I-"

'SMASH'

"Fury you are a director of a secret organisation that has more secrets than I have mental problems, and I have  wholelot of mental problems."

"Fine maybe there was one-"

"WHO! WHO WERE THEY!"

"Cut me off one more time and I will show you what I can do so STAND DOWN SOLDIER!"

"Fine. Soooo."

"There was this one couple Mary and Richard Parker they were my best agents after the mission were you got a mysterious SHIELD agent they got married and about nine months later they had a son Peter Parker he now lives with aunt in Queens and goes to midtown high. He is the only one who could be your son, and if he isn't I don't know who it could be or they are dead."

So Bucky immediately put him down and for once in his life successful called Natasha, because she is the quickest and most skillful, and told her what to do."

AFTER THE DNA TEST RESULTS WITH PETER PARKER COME IN

"Well what are the results Stark.?"

"Yeah! Tony just tell us already."

"Ok drumroll please."

"Sure I'll use your skull as the drum."

"Ok, ok its a match he is your illegitimate son congrats."

"So Buck what are you going to do now?"

"I. I. I don't know yet where does he live."

"Forest Hills, Queens be careful this is a very abnormal subject to talk to someone about."

"Ok,I guess I will just talk to him."

"Bucky, maybe talk to his aunt first it could help."

"Thanks I will jut not right now."

"Well when Mr. Winter Parent?"

"I don't know."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
